wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Return of the Hated
A tribute to Whirlpool, the rightful seawing king and a character that doesn't deserve the hate he gets. Leave your thoughts in the comments. :) Prologue "Ow. Hey, take it easy with that- ow -spear." Anemone had turned on Whirlpool and was now bringing him to Tsunami. "Never! Not after what you did to my sister! No one will ever marry you Whirlpool! Ever!" Anemone poked the spear harder. She forced Whirlpool into the prison cell where Tsunami and her friends were. Tsunami cried out. "Anemone what're you doing?!" "I enchanted this spear to find who attacked you. And look at who I found." "Whirlpool!" "That's right Tsunami. I attacked you. But I did so because I did not wish to marry you. With you gone, I can marry a more suitable daughter." Tsunami snarled. "No! You can't!" Whirlpool smiled a bit. "Anemone, look how you mastered your powers! I'm a great teacher! Now when Coral and Blister see what you can do, they'll be so grateful, they'll reward me with the throne!" Tsunami's anger turned to distress. "No! You can't!" Whirlpool gave her a strange look. She couldn't reach him so long as he was on the other side of the moat. "Of course, you probably won't survive that. Maybe I could go for Auklet." "No! Tsunami and Anemone yelled at the same time. Anemone then grabbed her spear and hit him hard on the side of the head. Whirlpool went limp and off balance, then stumbled and fell into the moat. The eels released a huge shock, illuminating the entire cave. Whirlpool's body sunk and everything went black. Chapter One: The Awakening He opened his eyes. He was underwater but everything hurt. He looked around the water and saw eels and jellyfish, floating in the distance. Oh, that's right. I was in here with Anemone when she pushed me in. Greedy, ungreatful dragonet. After all I did for her? This is my payment? Whirlpool thought to himself, observing his burns and bite marks. When he turned back around, he came face to face with a fat fish. How did you get in here? He wondered. He was too afraid to eat at the moment, so he let the fish go. I wonder if Coral even knows I'm gone... He heaved himself up to his feet and swam painfully to the surface of the pool. He had to jump to get out, which really irritated his wounds. He was exhausted, the shock drained all his energy. "I'll get you back for this Anemone." He said, panting. "And you too Tsunami." Though Whirlpool was angry at them then, he knew he wouldn't be able to stay angry for long. After all, one of them would be his future bride. He looked at his wounds in a better light now. Burns on his gills, underbelly, tail, legs, and wings. A few small bite mark, not deep enough to scar, littered his entire body. "How will I become king if all the daughters hate me?" Whirlpool asked himself. "I should find Coral. She could send me to a healer." He said, pulling himself to his feet. As he walked, he noticed everything was destroyed. "I wonder what happened here?" He asked himself. He dove out through what remained of the tunnel entrance. He swam slowly, fearing if he accelerated, he would hurt himself again. Slowly, he made his way to the deep palace. He swam in through the entrance and made his way to the throne room. He walked in front of the throne and bowed. Coral had to do a double take when she saw him, having sworn she saw a spirit. She rushed forward, nearly choking Anemone and Auklet. She embraced him and spoke in aquatic. "Whirlpool, you're alive!" She flashed, squeezing him tighter. Anemone scowled at him with a profound hate that he had never seen on a dragonet's face. Auklet jumped up and down, flapping her tiny, undeveloped wings. Anemone tugged on her harness cord. "Mother, I told you what he tried to do to Tsunami! He tried to kill her!" Coral waved a talon at her. "Oh nonsense! Tsunami and Whirlpool love each other and will be married one day!" Whirlpool gagged. Anemone facetaloned. Never takes me seriously... Auklet swam up to Whirlpool and tried to speak, but her Aquatic was still very bad. "Wiwlpoow! Wiwlpoow! Wiwlpoow!" Whirlpool pat her on the head and she squealed with joy. Well, Auklet would make a very wonderful mate. But Coral wants me to marry Tsunami. Uhh. Coral led Whirlpool to the healer and got some bandages on his wounds. Anemone glared at him the whole time. Coral then led him back to the palace for a council meeting. Whirlpool was about to go to his spot when a small, blue dragon jumped in his place. Coral reminded herself of something. "Oh, Whirlpool. Sorry I didn't tell you. We needed a replacement in your absence, so this is Perch, your replacement." Chapter Two: A Replacement Whirlpool's scales went pale and he felt as if his heart had just plummeted into his claws. He turned to Coral, a look of confusion on his face. "So... What do I do?" Coral smiled at him. "Don't worry. We'll work something out. For now, since Tortoise mysteriously can't be with us," she said, looking to the side, a creepy looking grin on her face. "You can sit in the dragonet care area." Whirlpool dragged his tail as he climbed up on the algae covered rock. Stupid Tsunami. You nearly killed me and now you take away my council post. '''Let's agree to disagree'. Lagoon swam into the room with her servants, carrying plates of food. Whirlpool perked up when he saw her. ''At least I didn't miss breakfast. He thought. Lagoon set a bowl in front of every dragon, working her way around in a neat circle until there was only one bowl left. She grabbed it and swam over quickly. She set it right in front of Perch. She looked at Whirlpool. "Sorry, no more." She flashed. Whirlpool slumped down a little, hungry and disappointed, when a bowl was pushed in front of him. He looked in the direction the bowl had come from, and saw Moray, her green eyes meeting his. She lit up her stripes before speaking. "I think you need that more than I do." Whirlpool looked at himself. His cuts had stopped bleeding, but he was skinnier than normal. He pulled the bowl closer and looked at her. "Thanks." She smiled, the turning to face forward again. "Anytime." Come on Moray, you can do this! You have to tell him! You have to... Chapter Three: A Strange Surprise After the council meeting was disbanded, Whirlpool swam into the village outside the palace, allowing his eyes to scan over everything. WIP Category:Content (Queen Seaglass of the Seawings) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)